


Behind the Stacks

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: A whole lot of not studying going on in the Hogwarts library.





	Behind the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



> To my original Snack muse, cause you know I was thinking of you when I doodled this. Reminds me of the collab we did way back when. :)


End file.
